poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Piglet's Big Movie
]] Piglet’s Big Movie is a 2003 animated feature produced by the DisneyToon Studios in Tokyo, Japan and released by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution. It is based upon the characters in the Winnie-the-Pooh books written by A. A. Milne. In this film, Piglet is ashamed of being small but he eventually learns that it’s not so bad. Plot Eeyore, Rabbit, Tigger, and Pooh are working on a plan to get honey from a beehive. Piglet wants to help, but his friends tell him that he is too small. When the plan goes awry, Piglet saves the day by trapping the bees in a decoy hive; but nobody notices what Piglet has done. Feeling ignored and unappreciated, Piglet sadly wanders away. Piglet’s friends realize that he is missing, so they search for him by using a scrapbook Piglet has made of their past adventures as a guide. On the way to Kanga’s house, they reminisce about when Kanga and Roo arrived in the Hundred Acre Wood. Everyone is afraid of the newcomers and Rabbit concocts a plan to use Piglet as a decoy so they could kidnap Roo. Kanga pretends to believe that Piglet is Roo and gives him a dose of fish oil and a bath. She gives him a cookie afterwards and Piglet realizes that she is actually very nice. Roo and Rabbit have become friends and everyone agrees that Kanga and Roo should stay. Back in the present, Roo joins the search party and they head to the next destination in the scrapbook: the North Pole. They remember the story of the expedition to find the Pole. Partway through the expedition, Roo falls into the river. Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore try to save him but to no avail. Piglet uses a very long stick to catapult Roo out of the river and hands it off to Pooh as he runs to try and catch Roo. Christopher Robin arrives on the scene, sees Pooh holding the stick, and declares that Pooh has discovered the North Pole; Piglet’s role in both Roo’s rescue and the Pole’s discovery went unacknowledged. Back in the present, Piglet’s friends express their regrets for not celebrating Piglet’s heroism. They become increasingly worried as a storm rolls in; to reassure Roo, Eeyore and Pooh tell him about the time Piglet built a house for Eeyore. Piglet has pointed out to Pooh that Eeyore did not have a house to keep him warm. Pooh decides that they should build Eeyore a house on that very spot, which he names "Pooh Corner." Pooh briefly considers calling it "Pooh and Piglet Corner" before deciding that "Pooh Corner" sounds nicer. Tigger joins Pooh in trying to build the house while Piglet struggles to keep up; eventually, Pooh and Tigger give up. Then they learn that Eeyore has already built himself a house out of sticks, though it has gone missing. Pooh and Tigger realize that they are using Eeyore’s old house to build Eeyore’s new house. As they struggle to explain, Piglet arrives and leads them back to Eeyore’s newly completed house. Once again, Piglet’s contributions are overlooked as the wind gets the credit for moving Eeyore’s house. As the rain begins to fall, Tigger wants to skip to the end of the book to find where Piglet is, but Rabbit insists that they go through it in order; they begin fighting over the book, which falls in the river. The friends sadly return to Piglet’s house to keep Roo from catching a cold. They draw new pictures of Piglet, then set out to look for him again. They find the scrapbook bindings, suspended on a hollow log, overhanging a raging waterfall; Pooh goes to retrieve it, but falls into a hole in the log. Pooh’s friends form themselves into a rescue rope, but it is not quite long enough and Pooh is stuck hanging precariously over the waterfall. Piglet appears and pulls Pooh to safety, but the log begins to break. Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigger, and Roo all make it to solid ground, just in time to see half of the log plummet to the water below. Tigger and Rabbit begin to cry and almost fail to notice Pooh and Piglet emerging from inside of the other half of the log. Piglet’s friends take him home and show him the drawings they have made of him, demonstrating their appreciation for everything Piglet has done. They have a party and Pooh shows Piglet the new sign for the renamed "Pooh and Piglet Corner." ]] ]] Voice actors and their characters *John Fiedler - Piglet *Jim Cummings - Winnie-the-Pooh/Tigger *Ken Sansom - Rabbit *Kath Soucie - Kanga/Christopher Robin *Nikita Hopkins - Roo *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Tom Wheatly - Christopher Robin *Andre Stojka - Owl *Carole Jeghers - Bees *Roy Dotrice - Mr. Narrator Songs * Comforting To Know * If I Wasn’t So Small * Mother’s Intuition * With A Few Good Friends * The More I Look Inside (Instrumental Movie Version and Soundtrack Version) * The More It Snows Notes Movie *Christopher Robin has the drum from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Gopher does not appear in this film. *This is a sequel to The Tigger Movie. there was another sequel called The Tigger Movie 2: Family Reunion, it was released on February 1, 2019. *This film was on Netflix, but it was removed, similar to The Tigger Movie and Pooh's Heffalump Movie. Trailers/DVD *A different logo was used on the 1st trailer and a final logo was used on the movie itself and the final trailers. *The DVD came out in July 2003.Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Film Category:2003 Films Category:Stubs Category:Stub Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:2003 DVD